I Remeber
by Kate Barancik
Summary: The night Lucrecia died.


I Remember   
  


Summary: The day Lucrecia died.   
Rating: PG-13, violence and language   
Disclaimer: FF7 does not belong to me, it belongs to Squaresoft, or 'I Remember', that's all Stabbing Westward.   
  
  
  


_Do you ever wonder where_   
_We would be if we'd have tried_   
_A little harder?_   
_It seems like yesterday_   
_That we were making plans_   
_For the future_

The Shinra Towers was a great building that stretched toward the sky as though reaching for the very stars in space. Vincent Valentine never looked up to the top of the glorious building, he never needed to. Today, however, was different. He looked up threw the pouring rain to focus on the very top of the building, all the way up to the blinking red light high in the air. He stared at it as though it were the pinnacle of his existence. It sucked him into a world of thought, its blink was calming a soothing. His mind lost its balance in the rhythmic blink the light gave off. A million miles away, his mind tried to piece together what was left of his life.   
  
_But it's been so long_   
_Since I have known the truth_   
_These dreams we've left abandoned___

He had not notice he was staring at it for so long until Myra Sims tapped his shoulder with a finely red painted fingernail. He turned to see her standing under an umbrella that kept her blue Turk suit dry. Vincent looked down at his own suit, soaked with rain. She was young, 22, with long, curly brown hair and soft hazel eyes. Vincent could see her red lips curled into a smile trough the heavy rain.   
  
_And I'm haunted by your face_   
_And the memory of your kisses_   
_Sweet kisses_

"Hell of a time to be lost in thought, Valentine," Myra yelled over the rain. Vincent numbly nodded his head and began to walk into the building. The receptionist stared at the wet Turk as he stepped threw the door into the lobby. Though she smiled warmly at Myra as she closed her umbrella.   
  
_Do you remember?_   
_I still remember so much_   
_I remember never feeling so alive_   
_Do you remember?_   
_I still can't forget your touch_   
_We swore that we would never end_   
_We knew our love transcend space and time___

"What time is it, Miss Crandle?" Vincent asked the young receptionist. He was a horrid sight to see for Miss Crandle. His short black hair was pasted to his pale white cheeks, his brown eyes dull and lifeless, his suit crumpled, his tie undone. Quickly, Miss Crandle looked away from the Turks and down at her watch to see the big hand on the eight and the small hand on the nine. 

_These memories slip away_   
_The ghost of what we were_   
_Is fading_

"Nine forty, sir," She answered, looking back up at the pair. Vincent began to shuffle toward the stairs like a man sleepwalking, but Myra did not budge. For six years Myra has been Vincent's partner and she always knew when to leave him be. She watched him shuffle up the stairs, his receding back as he slouched against the railing. She loved him. God, how she loved him, but that didn't matter. He was in love with Lucrecia, who was married to local creepy scientist Hojo. It was a sorted state of affairs that Myra tried to stay out of. Somehow, Vincent managed to bring her into his troubles with Lucrecia and Hojo. 

_But there is no more pain_   
_Which is funny 'cause that night_   
_I was dying_   
_I was dying_   
  


"Lucrecia?" Vincent called into the dark laboratory. He saw a quick movement in his peripheral vision just before the light gleamed to life. A beautiful women in a white lab coat and brown hair pulled up in a loose ponytail stood beside the light switch to Vincent's left. She had been the fast movement he had seen just before the lights had turned on, but how in the world could she have moved so fast? Surely it would be impossible. Without another thought, Vincent stepped into the room and turned to face her. 

_Now I don't even recognize_   
_The girl I swore that someday_   
_I would marry_

"What's wrong?" Lucrecia asked. She swiftly moved closer to him and stared directly into his eyes.   
"Run away with me," Vincent answered. A confused look appeared on her soft face.   
"We've all ready been through this, Vincent. I can't."   
"Why?" Vincent asked, half shouting.   
"Because I'm married, I have a son."   
"Please, Lucrecia! You know as well as I do Hojo is worthless."   
"That may be so, but I love him, no matter what anybody says."   
"You know what he did to you, Lucrecia. You know who Sephiroth's real mother is."   
"I am his mother!" Lucrecia shouted before she could stop herself, "I gave birth to him! He's my son!" 

_But I can't forget her face_   
_And I can't forget her kisses_   
_Sweet kisses_

"You know just as well as I do that that isn't true. He isn't your son! He is one of Hojo science experiments!" Vincent yelled back. Lucrecia slapped him across his face before he could even try to stop her. The slap hit dead center on his cheek and mouth.   
"Never talk about him in that way!" Lucrecia turned her back on him, but soon turned back with tears in her eyes, "Don't you think I don't know that! That both he and I were experiments!"   
"Shhh," Vincent said, pulling her into his tight embrace. Her cries were muffled against his jacket as he soothed her.   
"All I wanted was you. Everyday I pretend that I'm your wife and he's our son. That none of this ever happened. That the boy I gave birth to is my son."   
"But none of that's true," Vincent spoke what Lucrecia dare not say. The tears flowed freely now, down her soft cheeks onto her shirt. Carefully, Vincent leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips. A sudden jolt went threw Vincent's body and he soon realized it had come from Lucrecia. He pulled away from her to see her blood on his shirt, deep red and splattered. It wasn't until he looked to her that he saw a bullet hole in her abdomen. The bullet had gone threw her and into him. The blood on his shirt was not only hers, but his as well. 

_Do you remember?_   
_I still remember so much_   
_I remember always feeling so alive_   
_Do you remember?_   
_I still can't forget your touch_   
_We swore that we would never end_   
_We knew our love transcend space and time___

"Pity I had to resort to this," a voice said from the door way. Hojo stood with a pistol hanging loosely in his hand down at his side. Vincent fell to his knees, still clutching Lucrecia in his arms. He stared at Hojo with glazed eyes, but soon returned them to look at his love. Her eyes sat closed, her lips slightly parted, but drawing in no breath. She was dead.__

_Do you remember?_   
_I still remember so much_   
_I remember never feeling so alive___

"Oh, God, no. No, please, no," Vincent begged. Lucrecia still moved no muscle and the pain in his chest still throbbed. He didn't wake up like he wished to. This was no dream, this was cold, dark reality. Hojo managed a measly smile and stepped closer to the man clutching his wife. He brought the gun up level to Vincent's head. All the Turk did was look up into the eyes of the murderer and sighed with relief. He would soon join his beloved Lucrecia. He closed his eyes tight and waited, but nothing happened. No bang, no pain, no death. He opened his eyes to see Hojo deep in thought.__

_Do you remember?_   
_I still can't forget your touch_   
_Or how we swore that we would never be alone___

"On the other hand," Hojo finally said, "A fate worse than death is even better than sending you to hell."   
"Send me to hell if you will. I'd rather die than live without her. My angel," Vincent cried and planted his face onto Lucrecia's shoulders. Hojo bent down and waited for Vincent to look at him.__

_Do you remember?_   
_I still remember so much_   
_I remember never feeling so alive___

"Exactly my point, Valentine," Hojo said once he got Vincent's attention, "Why would I send you to my wife and that partner of yours?"   
"Myra? You killed Myra?" Vincent asked. Hojo nodded solemnly.   
"And the receptionist and the night guard. All to kill you."   
  
_Do you remember?_   
_'Cause I still can't forget your touch_   
_We swore that we would never end_   
_We knew our love transcend space and time___

"You mother fucker!" Vincent yelled. He lunged forward, letting Lucrecia drop to the floor with a soft thud. Vincent was easily overpowered by Hojo, who wasn't loosing any blood and didn't have a bullet in his chest. Hojo whispered something Vincent did not quite catch into his ear just before he hit the floor. Unconsciousness over powered Vincent as his head slammed harshly against the tiled floor.__

_Do you remember?_   
_God, I remember so much_   
  
  


THE END   
  
  


Author's Note: Okay, so this was going to be a series, but then I got real busy with other stuff, so this is it. Sorry! :)   
  
  
  



End file.
